Defiance
by Vahn
Summary: Lyanna life and thoughts from her betrothal to Robert all the way to her final days in the Tower of Joy. This is how it all starts. WARNING! Dark Content. You have been warned.


A Song of Fire and Ice Belongs to G.R.R.M

Game of Thrones belong to G.R.R.M and HBO

Special Thanks to Cheeser for stepping up to edit this fic. I know this one was hard on you considering the subject matter, but thank you truly!

Defiance

+++280 A.C Winterfell+++

Lyanna Stark, lady of Winterfell, had always considered herself lucky being able to do many things others girl would never be able to do. Like for instance, instead of learning needlework, her father let her practice sword play. Instead of learning to run a household like a proper southron lady, she was able to spend that time hunting. All in all, she loved her life. Except for one tiny detail. Lord Rickard Stark, a man of the North, seemed to have southern ambitions now.

She was to be married.

Her. Married. She had heard of Robert Baratheon, he was the heir of Storm's End. On paper it seemed to be a perfect match, she would marry far higher than anyone expected and Robert would be able to gain ties to the north. She always figured she'd end up married to one of her father's bannerman houses.

There was only one problem with such a great match that anyone Lord with a daughter would love. She didn't want to get married. She wanted to remain in Winterfell with her family. Why should she go off and be somebody else's brood mare?

Still, despite her protest, as vocal as it was, and even with her brother Brandon always taking her side, her father would not be deterred. So it was with great reluctance when her second oldest brother, Eddard, or Ned as she called him, returned did she agree to meet his friend and her future husband.

The only word that could describe Robert Baratheon was big. His arms were muscular, his body much more so. It was kind of intimidating; compared to him, she was tiny. No one around here was this large except for the Umbers and even then they were taller more than bulky. Worse! When he saw her he kept staring! As if dumbstruck! So she was a bit on the smaller side, but she was only three and ten! She'd hit her growth, at least that's what Old Nan said.

"Lya," Her solemn second oldest brother greeted.

"Ned!" She threw herself into his arms and rubbed her face affectionately into his chest. She remembered when he was smaller but he had apparently grown when fostered in the Vale. Her brother had been stunned by her display of affection but gradually returned it by ruffling her head. She peeked out from the corner of her eye to see Robert still staring at her. What was wrong with him!

Apparently her brother must have sensed her movement as he removed her from his embrace and took on a more... formal demeanor.

"Lya, this is my friend Robert Baratheon, your betrothed," Ned introduced as he looked between her and the giant of a man.

She did what she was taught to do and gave a polite curtsey to the Lord of the Stormlands. "My Lord."

Unfortunately, she must have done it wrong because the man was still staring at her, his eyes wide. Her brother appeared to notice his friend lack of response, elbowing him in the ribs, causing the man to snap out of his trance and widen his eyes comically, looking extremely panicked.

"M-my L-ady Winterfell, I mean Stark!" the giant of a man stammered his greeting.

As she was taught, she extended her hand for her betrothed to kiss but the man only stared at it as if he did not know what to do. THIS was the heir of Storm's End?

"Robert," Ned prompted but in a very amused tone. "She extended her hand."

"Wha-?" her betrothed eyes focused and looked between her and Ned before he realized his error. "R-right of course. How forgetful of me!"

She couldn't believe it; the man's hand was trembling as held hers. If she didn't know better, she would've said that he was the maiden in this courtship! Still his lips gently brushed her fingers expertly and she found herself perhaps not minding this betrothal after all. She had to admit he was quite handsome upon closer inspection.

+++281 A.C Harrenhal+++

Lyanna sighed. Rumors had reached her about her soon to be husband. He was a whore monger. She did not know whether to cry or be angry. It was unfair that a man could go out and fuck a hundred women yet if she did the same with men, it would be a disgrace.

She had exchanged letters between Robert since they were first introduced. The man loved her, of that she had no doubts. Yet, she found herself not wanting to be humiliated by Robert whoring ways. A man like Robert would never keep to her bed. She had told her brother Brandon about it, but he had told her that if Robert ever dishonored her, he'd kill him.

She didn't want Brandon to protect her like that; she just wanted him to help her end the engagement. She had tried to tell her father, even pleading with him, but her father promised her that once she was wedded, Robert would change. It was only then did she seek out Ned.

_'Robert will change for you Lyanna, he loves you truly.'_

Poor, foolish, sweet Ned. Love could be sweet, she was lucky to have a man who genuinely loved her like Robert, but that didn't change the man's nature. He would continue to whore when she was no longer was able to satisfy him, seeing Brandon's actions had taught her that. She loved Brandon and he was by far her favorite brother, but she could not, for the life of her, see him stopping his womanizing ways any more than Robert stopping his whoring ways.

A man's nature was a man's nature.

Of course, sometime a man's nature was that of a bully. She was supposed to be here at a tourney to finally observe real knights in action. Yet, these knights' squires were making fun of poor Howland Reed, one of her father's bannerman. Well she showed them! Though the men were all bigger than her, she was able to easily scatter them with her tourney sword.

The poor man had begged off then, but he was injured and she was not going to let leave like that. So here they were in her tent as she clean and bandage the crannogman's wounds.

"L-Lady Stark, please, it's alright," Howland softly spoke once again in protest.

Ignoring the crannogman's protest she was just about finished when Brandon, Ned and Benjen entered her tent, before raising an eyebrow at her present company.

"Lya, you have odd taste in friends," Brandon began but she held up a hand to stop him.

"This is Howland Reed, our father bannerman," She introduced and saw her brother glance at poor Howland with interest. They respectfully tilted their head toward the banner man.

"Come Lya, we shouldn't be late for the welcoming feast, it would look...unseemly," Benjen, her younger brother grinned at her, while Ned remained silent as always. He did, however, make it obvious through his stance that he agreed with his brother.

Nodding she turned to the Crannogman. "Come Howland, let's go."

"My Lady, I... I do not belong with such esteemed company," Howland protested but she would hear none of it. Looking over to her brothers, she gave them a pointed look before looking back to Howland. Brandon, as always, understood her best as he simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come Ser Howland, you shall attend the feast; there is no use in denying the she wolf!" Brandon clapped the man on his shoulders before starting to steer him towards their rooms. "Let's find you something more suitable to wear.

Satisfied, she removed herself from the tent so Howland could dress.

She found her House table and smiled at all her father's bannerman as she passed them by to take her seat. She saw Robert wave at her from his spot and gave a dip of her head in acknowledgment.

As soft music began to play, indicating the start of the feast, she began eat, noting that lemon cakes were particularly enjoyable. Her brothers and Howland had come out to join moments later when the Royal family made their appearance, causing everyone to immediately stand for the entrance of the party.

She first noted the King, whose supposed madness had been whispered about in all circles of gossip, followed by his Kingsguards, the most famed knights in the realm. She devoured the faces of the knights hungrily, making sure to imprint them in her mind. Next was the Crown prince and she found herself, like many others, speechless at his beauty and grace. On his arms was his lady wife who was just as beautiful as the Prince, though she looked quite exotic; Dornish woman if she remembered correctly.

After that, followed young prince Viserys, slender young boy with silver hair, his demeanor not unlike a young girl.

"Thank you my faithful Lords," King Aerys began with a smile that did not reach his eyes. The man eyes darted about before looking to his lady wife, the Queen who was rumored to be the most beautiful woman in the land.

Lyanna had to agree with the assessment.

"Seeing you all here does my heart glad, my most loyal retainers, you do me much honor," the King continued as he held up a cup to toast the room. The Lord Paramount in attendance responded with a gesture of their own cups.

"Now, enjoy the feast, as a special treat, my son will sing a song for us," the King looked to the Crown prince with an emotionless expression. "Won't you?"

The prince nodded immediately and answered in a silky smooth voice. "Of course father."

Taking out his harp, the prince plucked a few strings before his face scanned the room's tables but she could have sworn she saw his eyes widen a bit upon looking at her. Of course, why would the prince pay attention to her? She was simply a northern girl. Though she had no need for princes, like most girls her age, she had a secret wish to be courted by one. Too bad Rhaegar was married and Viserys was too young.

The Prince then began to play his harp, his voice instantly captivating everyone in the room. It was a song about love found at last, admiration of beauty and by the time it was over, she found herself crying from it.

"Are you actually crying Lya? Over a song?" Brandon gaped in surprised before he began to mock her crying by burying his head into Ned shoulders. "Oh this song Ned, this song moves me!"

Ned simply rolled his eyes at their brother antics but she would not stand for it. Taking her cup of wine, she poured it over her brother's head making him yelped in indignation while Ned simply looked at her, making her glared back defiantly. Like always she was the first to turn away. Ned's will was strong enough to tame even Brandon if need be.

It was then something else caught her eyes and she spotted the three squires next to their three lieges. "That's them Brandon! Those are the squires that attacked Lord Reed!"

It was Benjen who spoke up first as he from the Squires over to Howland. "If you like, Lord Howland, I can find you a good Horse, and some armor to avenge your honor on the field."

Howland looked indecisive and remained quiet. Benjen kept his offered open and let Howland know that his offer was still good should he require it.

Suddenly an idea formed her head. Howland looked like he might let the slight go unpunished. She would need to enlist Benjen help in this of course, but it was workable. Yes... She was sure it would work.

+++ Two days later Day +++

_'Stupid Stupid!'_

Lyanna winced as she removed the breastplate from her body in the dense forest outside the tourney grounds. Lifting her stolen tunic up, she saw a bruise beginning to form on the left side of her stomach. Good thing she'd be in a dress. She had avenged Howland's honor by disguising herself and entering the tourney, but might have went a bit overboard when she ransomed the defeated knights' armor by making them chide their squires. It had felt good to see them so thoroughly chastised but it came with a price.

The King wanted her to unmasked so she ran for it. Now here she was, hiding and discarding her armor in a hurry least she be executed for disobeying a royal order. As she discarded the last of her armor she heard a twig snap and whirled her head around, scanning her surroundings. Thankfully, nobody was there but she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

After a few seconds of her gentle breathing, she put the armor away in the bag and ran before any of the King's men could find her. It wasn't until she made it back to House Stark's Pavilion that she realized that she had left her shield behind.

_'Damn it!'_

"There you are Lyanna, I've been looking for you," Robert's voice came from the tent's opening, making her whirl around in fright. Upon seeing her expression, Robert looked contrite. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you."

Shaking her head, she realized her secret was safe now. "No need, Robert."

She found out early on that with Robert, she did not need to be so formal and he in turn was less so, that suited her just find. Her father seemed to disapprove but did not say anything about it, after all, if her soon to be husband was going to tolerate it, then who was he to say otherwise.

Robert suddenly smiled; the boyish smile that made him seem very handsome in her eyes. "If it doth please my lady, would you accompany me to the finale of the Joust?"

Smiling wryly, she extended her arms and replied just as formally. "It would be my honor _Lord_ Baratheon."

As soon as the two arms hooked, they laughed at their ridiculousness. Oh if only Robert could eliminate his whoring ways he would be the perfect companion.

+++Tourney Final+++

Lyanna found herself bored with the jousting, after all, when she had been a participant, the idea of just watching a duel had lost its appeal. Still, on the bright side, she did get to see the prince, whose jousting skill was every bit as good as was rumored.

It was during another exchange when the prince, wearing princess Elia's favor, defeated Ser Arthur Dayne, the greatest knight in the realm, that she noticed the prince's eyes seem to be on her. At first she just thought it was in her general direction, after all, Robert was supposed to be the prince cousin but that prove to be false.

Why would the prince eyes be on her?

During the final round, it was the prince vs Ser Barristan Selmy. After four brutal tilts, it was the fifth one that the prince finally managed to unhorse the famous knight. The prince rode to his father and extended the lance, taking a crown made up of winter roses, her favorite, and lifted it high in the air for all to see.

The nobles were clapping and small folk cheering as prince Rhaegar made his round with the crown of rose on his lance holding it high for all the lords and ladies to see. Princess Elia clapped vigorously, cheering on her husband. Lyanna kept her eyes on the royal box area and saw the Prince rode toward the princess, whose lady in waiting was giggling and whispering to her only to be stunned a moment later when he passed her by.

She could feel discord in the crowd and saw the Princess blink in surprised as if unable to believe that her husband had just passed her up. Lyanna wondered what poor fool will receive the crown and bring down the royal family wrath on them when the prince stopped in front of her and Robert.

It was as if she was there and not there at the same time when Prince Rhaegar lowered the lance and deposited the crown of winter roses on her lap. Even as the crowd silenced, she could hear a rushing noise in her ear. The prince had bypassed his wife and gave HER the crown.

Worse, the Prince was still in front of her, looking magnificent on his white steed, his gaze was still on her, an expectant expression was on his face. She could feel the eyes of the people on her, if she declined the Crown of Love and Beauty then there would definitely be royal blacklash. Smiling, awkwardly, she took the crown with steady hand, much to her surprise, and put it on her head.

Prince Rhaegar violet eyes seem to shine with something and he gave her a beatific smile as he looked at her. It was King Aerys who began to clap, forcing the court to also clap, all the while cackling as if it was some big joke.

The prince gave an elegant bow at her before he rode back to the royal stand.

She did not need to look at Robert to feel how furious he was at the Prince. She was too. She had been publicly humiliated by the prince.

Brandon had raged in their tent, Ned had remain stoic, Benjen had looked uncomfortable and Robert had wanted to rage but was beaten to it by Brandon. Eventually Lyanna had gotten them to stop though she held onto the crown just in case she needed to make an appearance with it on.

Thankfully she didn't and thankfully the Prince never sought her out. Now it was the day after, the tourney was over and everyone was on their way back to their respective corner of their kingdoms.

Robert and Ned had been summoned to the Vale by their Jon Arry, Brandon with Benjen had decided to go with them before he was to go to Riverrun to meet a Catelyn Tully, her future goodsister. It was just going to be her and twenty loyal Starkmen to escort her back to Winterfell.

After kissing Brandon and Ned on the cheek, she faced Robert and gave him a chaste one on his lips that left him blushing red. For such a strong man, she elicited such a boyish reaction from him. Perhaps she could change him when she's married to him. It would be a battle but if he loved her truly then he would make an effort.

She bade them all a safe journey and made their way back Winterfell.

+++ Right after Harrenhal, Ten Leagues away+++

Lyanna party had started their journey back to Winterfell when suddenly the sounds of hoof beat coming up from behind them made her redirect her attention.

Turning around her eyes widen upon seeing the Targaryen banner and a familiar man in black armor approaching her with two guards. A few second later and the two guards were identified as the Kingsguard Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Halt, in the name of the Crown Prince Rhaegar!" Ser Arthur loudly proclaimed, confusing all of the Starkmen who, nevertheless, obeyed.

"Your grace," Lyanna dismounted from her horse and bowed to the Crown Prince of the realm. He was just as handsome as she remembered and his eyes still shone with a mysterious light when it fell upon her.

"Lady Lyanna," Prince Rhaegar smooth velvety voice as he too dismounted and took her hand and kissed it.

She felt distinctively uncomfortable with the gesture seeing as how she didn't offer her hand but the prince had taken it. "Your Grace, to what do we owe you the pleasure of your esteemed company?"

"It is best we talk about this out of earshot of your men," Prince Rhaegar looked at the still confused Starkmen.

Lyanna looked at the Starkmen and gave them a look to tell them to stay put; the prince mounted his steed and motioned for her to do the same. With an easy motion, she mounted her horse and trot a distance away but still within eyesight of her guard escorted by the two kingsguard. The two men faced gave nothing away and looked everywhere but at the Prince and her.

"Is this far enough yet your grace?" Lyanna asked as they began to move away from the Kingsguard.

"It is Knight of the Laughing Tree," Rhaegar replied making her heart constrict fearfully.

"I beg your pardon your grace?" Lyanna tried to feign ignorance but the prince eyes bore into her own.

"Lying to the crown is yet another offense," Prince Rhaegar listed off making her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Yo-your grace..." Lyanna muttered out trying to think on what the prince knew.

"Before you commit any more offenses, know that I saw you changing out of your armor in the forest," the Prince spoke up softly.

"Y-You did?" She swallowed hard feeling her mouth drying. "Why- Why didn't you turn me in then, your grace?"

Suddenly, the Prince looked less intimidating as he smiled at her gently. "How can I turn in someone like you? Your skill embodies the wildness of your country, your beauty flawless like the ice of the north."

She couldn't help it; this was the prince complimenting her on her beauty. She blushed softly. "Yo-you are too kind your grace."

"That is why, I will speak with my father on your behalf," the Prince began in a serious tone of voice.

"Your grace?" Lyanna inquired, not wanting to ask out right what the Crown Prince of the kingdom was trying to imply.

"You need to come with me," Prince Rhaegar violet eyes held her own. "I will ask my father to be lenient otherwise your entire family could suffer."

Lyanna felt as if she was struck in the stomach once more. "My- My family? They had nothing to do with my-"

"My father will not see it that way," Rhaegar cut her off and looked at her, a soft gentle look in his eyes. "He will blame your family but if we leave now and make good time, I will be able to stop him from any hasty judgment."

Lyanna felt sick to her stomach but nodded gratefully to the prince. He was as kind as they said. "I shall go with you my prince. I just need to tell my escorts what's going on."

"No time Lady Lyanna, time is of the essence, we can send a raven when we get to King's Landing," Prince Rhaegar spoke in his serious tone once more.

"Yes, your grace." Lyanna acknowledged and followed the prince. Looking back at her confused men she hoped they wouldn't overreact. Everything would be settled once Prince Rhaegar get to King's Landing.

+++ Three Weeks Later +++

Lyanna was beginning to suspect that something was very wrong. While the prince had been the perfect gentlemen making her blush, even singing songs that made her shiver and cry. There was something disconcerting about the way he seem to be sitting closer to her when they stop at an inn for a spell, or seem to be touching her even more when complimenting her. She felt flattered, yes, but she was also betrothed and the Prince should know that.

Still, none of it compare to the fact that, they have been traveling for some time now and King's Landing was still nowhere near, in fact, the weather which was once cool, appeared to be getting hotter as the day went by.

Never having been to King's Landing herself, she had to rely on the Prince and the two great knights of the realm. Yet when she asked them how much longer the journey would take, they would only remain silent, ignoring her queries.

"We are almost there," Prince Rhaegar spoke up as he appeared to have consulted a map. Why would he need to consult a map to get to King's Landing?

A few hours later and they arrived at a tower that had been hidden away from the main road.

"Here we are," Rhaegar nodded in satisfaction. "The Tower of Joy."

"The Tower of Joy?" Lyanna gave a quizzical look. "How close is that to King's Landing?"

"I am afraid my lady, that I have not been entirely honest with you," Rhaegar started off, his tone soft, immediately alarming her.

She stared at the prince then turn her gaze upon the kingsguards. The two knight maintained their silence but had a determined looked on their face. Without warning she knew she had to flee. Something was wrong, it felt wrong, and she kicked her horse to make it run but was stop when Ser Arthur lifted her easily off the horse.

"Let me go!" she shouted loudly hoping anyone could hear her cry of distress.

"Bring her inside Arthur," Prince Rhaegar ordered as he dismounted and walked inside the tower.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body was wiggling around with all her strength, she even struck Ser Arthur in his head a few times yet he acted like he didn't even feel it.

She was still thrashing about screaming for help pleading with the knight to let her go even as they entered the cool tower and began to walk up the stairwell.

"Why are you doing this?!" She demanded, fear now seizing her heart completely but the prince ignored her inquiry until they reached the top of the stairs and enter a finely furbished room.

"You can set her down and guard the front. Nobody is allowed inside without my permission," Rhaegar ordered the two knights who nodded as they deposited her on the bed. She immediately scooted as far away from the prince as possible. She also began to look for any possible weapon but the room was only filled with the necessary things, nothing that could be used as a weapon.

The Prince sat calmly in a nearby chair looking at her serenely as if he had not just kidnapped her. No, he didn't, it might appeared that she went with him willingly.

"You never sent my family a letter did you?" She asked softly. She cursed her foolishness for believing in the prince.

"No. They have not received any ravens. And they will not until you help me." the Prince confirmed but his statement surprised her.

"Me? Help you?" Lyanna wanted to scoff but she was at his mercy at the moment. "What could the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms want from me?"

The prince was still calmly looking at her when he told her his request. "I need you to give me a child. A child born of ice and fire."

"How do I..." Lyanna eyes widen as she realized what the prince was asking of her. "I can't do that! I'm betrothed to Robert!"

For the first time Rhaegar turned to her and sighed sadly. "Your betrothal does not matter, not with the incoming doom. The dragon must have three heads."

Lyanna gaped at the prince casual disregard of one of their loyal lord paramount. "Why me?"

"Because I love you," Rhaegar spoke with real conviction in his voice. "I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

Lyanna gaped once more. The prince loved her? Still... "My prince...I'm... honored you feel that way but I am betrothed. I cannot shame him or my family like this... please select someone else to be your paramour."

To her fear, the prince softly shook his head. "No. I cannot create a child with a woman I do no love, it has to be you."

Lyanna felt fearful tears at her eyes. "Please... My prince. I – I can't, I need to go home. I cannot help you. If you love me like you professed. Please let me go back home. I 'll tell nobody of this. I swear on my honor as a Stark."

Rhaegar finally sighed. "I will give you some time to think about this, but I need a child from you. I promise to love and cherish you and elevate you to be my second wife."

Before she could reply to the Prince brazen declaration about being his second wife, the prince exited the room. There the sound of a lock bolting the door, and Lyanna found herself alone in the so called Tower of Joy.

Feeling helpless and betrayed she pulled her knees to her and let her tears fall silently. She prayed silently to the Old Gods for help but her gods were silent.

+++ A month later+++

Beside taking meals with her and making small talk, the Prince did not do anything further. After their initial talk, he had left to the tower and returned a week later. Communicating with King's Landing she was told. As far as imprisonment went, it wasn't unbearable. She had basic comfort in the Tower of Joy. The prince even provided her with a handmaiden, though the girl was a mute and could not read. She could understand well enough.

"Have you decided yet?" Rhaegar asked after dinner one day after he dismissed the mute handmaiden. He looked the same as always, forlorn and handsome, but always looking at her with those piercing violet eyes.

Lyanna sighed and shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, my answer remains the same. Please. Let me go."

The prince sighed once again. "I do not have a lot of time to commit to you, I am needed back in King's Landing. I need to conceive this child before my presence is too sorely missed."

"Then please, let me go. I cannot give you a child. I will not. I am sorry." Lyanna spoke softly in a regretful tone. There were thousand of girls that would gladly give a prince their child but she was not those girls.

"I had not wanted to resort to this but you leave me no choice," Rhaegar spoke up and looked at her. This time something flashed in his eyes that made her extremely nervous as he stood up.

"My- My Prince?"

"I have received words that your brother Brandon is currently in the dungeon for threatening my body, he believe I have kidnapped you," Rhaegar continued in a soft regretful tone. "My father might execute him."

Lyanna widen her eyes. _No! Brandon! _

"I might be able to save him..." Rhaegar spoke up and turned to her and gave her a meaningful look.

_'No! He can't be serious!'_

Apparently he saw the expression in her eyes and looked even sadder. "I had hope you would come to me willingly but if I could trade your brother life so that we can create a new life. I will."

_'Brandon! Brandon!' _She wantedto shout but realized her voice failed her. She knew what the prince wanted. She would have to give it to him. "Fine... but first you have to save Brandon."

_'Gods, please give me strength...'_

"Your father have been summoned to King's Landing, he will be there within the month, In the mean time. We have plenty of time to start... shall we?" Rhaegar asked, his eyes looked mournful but was filled with desire as he stood up and started to disrobe.

Lyanna swallowed but nodded her consent. She didn't have a choice, only Rhaegar could help her save her brother now. She look over to him and saw him walked over to her in all his naked glory, and could not help but feel her face flushed in shame. Still, she had to do this, for Brandon sake, and betray Robert. After today, she would be a soiled woman.

Rhaegar cupped her cheek and slowly lowered his mouth to kiss her but in a small act of defiance, she refused to part her lips for him. She could feel his disappointment as he began to disrobe her.

_'Be safe Brandon...'_

Naked, she was pushed down onto the bed and felt his lips on her neck, kissing her gently. She wanted to cry and hit the prince but if she did, Brandon could be killed. She felt the prince warmed hands caressed her thighs and slowly part them before position himself there. She didn't bother to look at the Prince as she felt his harden manhood on her inner thigh, inching closer.

_'Forgive me Robert...'_

+++ Two months later+++

Lyanna counted the stones on the ceiling as Rhaegar continue to thrust into her. She didn't care that he tried to pleasure her, she only wanted him to be done and get off of her. Finally, after what seem like an eternity of torture, the prince stiffen and she could feel his seed pouring into her. Like always, the prince collapsed on top of her, his silver hair cascaded over her naked body and just like every time he finished, he try to kiss her, tried to force her lips to part with his tongue. And just like always, she kept her lips firmly pressed together to reject him, a small act of defiance to her rapist.

"I love you Lyanna," the Prince sighed sadly as he found himself unable to kiss her properly. He slowly got off of her and ran his eyes down her naked body. Desire flashed in his eyes but he had exhausted himself with her. "Why do you continue to deny me?"

The only reply she gave him was a glare before he got up and started to dress. She had found out that she was with child a month ago. Her body quickly taking to the prince seed. Her dishonor and shame was complete now. Though she didn't want to married and become a broodmare for some high lord, she certainly never wanted to be a loose slatternly woman. It appears she was both now.

The prince continue to force himself onto her, despite the fact that she was with child. What was he hoping to accomplish? He would come to her singing song of forbidden love, of true love, compose poems that sounded very pretty yet... it appeared as if he was waiting for some type of reaction from her.

Once upon a time, she might have weep at his song, now all it did was grate. She once asked if he ever sang for Princess Elia that way, his eyes had flash dangerously then. Apparently talking about the Princess was forbidden.

When he finally became frustrated with her lack of reaction to his efforts he would disrobe and they would begun to couple yet again.

Lyanna found herself thinking once more, since her imprisonment, of Winterfell, surely Brandon was released by now. The Prince had sent a raven to Ser Gerod Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, with orders to release her brother and explain what was going on.

It was a dishonor to the Stark name, but it was one they had to endure or else war would come to the north. She had been there when the Prince compose the letter and sealed it. He have assured her that if anything was wrong Ser Hightower would make his way to the 'Tower of Joy' and notified him. It's been nearly two months and nobody had came.

Lyanna could not help but feel relieved and grateful a bit to the prince, at least her family was safe and that was all that mattered. She found herself looking at her stomach, there was no signs of showing yet she could swear she feel life already forming inside.

Unfortunately her good mood was spoiled when the prince decided to sit next to her and caress her stomach almost reverently.

"Our daughter will be beautiful," Rhaegar said with conviction. It was as if he knew the sex of their child. She couldn't help but will that her child be a boy just to spite the prince.

"If you say so," Lyanna replied stiffly but let the prince caressed away. She learned early on that if she try to act aggressive he would subtly threaten her family. Because really, the only person she could depend on to minimize the fall out of this was Rhaegar. So she gritted her teeth and allow him to do as he pleased.

"Lyanna..." the Prince rebuked her softly, his words taking on an exasperated tone. It was as if he expected her to love him or something. The only people that has her love would be her family. Nobody else.

Looking down at her stomach again, the sight was ruin a bit by the pale white hand on her stomach. She realized that the child was going to be her family now too. Could she love him she wonder? After all he was forced upon her...

"Would you like anything while I go out for more supplies?" Rhaegar asked suddenly as he got up and started to put his clothes on.

"A trip home would be nice," Lyanna replied sarcastically. Her barbed struck true when the prince appeared to be struck before her sent her a chiding look. Just as quickly he schooled his face and left her room. The sound of the lock key turning let her knew that she was once more imprisoned here.

It occurred to her ironically that she was like one of those princess in a tower guarded by a dragon. If only some dashing hero come saved her now it would be perfect for a song. Rhaegar couldn't sing it of course, he'd be dead because the hero had slain him. It was after all, how those songs goes, the hero always slay the dragons.

Was it wrong that she wished it was one of her brothers coming to her rescue and not some dashing knight like Robert? She much rather bestow a grateful kiss on her kin then a total stranger. She had enough of strangers trying to kiss her.

Sighing she got up and wrapped a blanket around her looking down at the two kingsguards guarding the entrance. Oh right, she forgot about to dragon two evil guardians. To think she once respected the kingsguard to stand for all the was honorable in the realm.

Such was her fate as a woman she lamented. Still, just to be spiteful, she took a plate and throw it at the knight guarding her below. Her target struck true and she saw it was Ser Arthur who she had been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of her attack. The magnificent knight turned up to glare at her. She glared back and contemplate throwing another item down at them but relented. Rhaegar would question her on why she would attack 'her' guard (so he claims) and that for some reason always lead to another 'coupling' session. One she wanted to do with as little as possible.

Sighing once again, she paced the room, after having not much else to do.

+++6 Months later, Tower of Joy+++

Lyanna was looking out of the window in boredom even as Rhaegar was serenading her when she noticed a dot in the distance. With great effort, she stood up, she was seven moon pregnant now and it showed. Where once was flat stomach, was now a protruding belly, her back hurt, her feet was always swollen, her breast painfully ache and every now and then, she'll break out in uncomfortable sweat. But, she wouldn't change it, because now with her being this heavy with child, Rhaegar had stop bedding her. A small mercy but one she'd reveled in.

No more would she have to suffer his weight on her smaller frame, listen to his grunting sound as he thrust into her, listen to his false platitude of love as he finished. It was freedom, a small one in the tower but one she would enjoy.

"What is it?" Rhaegar stopped in mid verse as he started at her, who was moving toward the window.

"I think someone found us," Lyanna stated neutrally but found hope blooming in her chest. She prayed to her gods to let it be one of her brothers, or her father, she'll even take Robert! The prince was by her side in a moment as he looked out also on the horizon and saw a rider approach.

After a few second, he took her hand and kissed it softly, much to her disgust as if the gesture meant something to her, before he walked out of the door and locked it like always. She looked on as Ser Arthur and Oswell appeared to be on guard as the rider got closer. It was to her disappointment that the rider appeared to be sporting Kingsguard's white as the two knights at the entrance posture seem a bit more relaxed.

A few minutes later the prince was out of the building and the rider had dismounted and kneel before him. Unfortunately she was unable to hear the conversation but the prince stance appeared to change as does the two kingsguard that had been with him since the beginning. Though she heard sounds of talking it was not clear enough for her to make out the words. Whatever was exchanged, by the end of the conversation, the prince turned and looked at the tower and pointed at her. The knight who had ridden looked at her and back at the prince.

And then much to her surprise, the prince mounted the horse the knight came on while the knight stayed behind.

She wonder what would was going on? It appeared urgent and she desperately wished for someone to come and explained it to her.

It was an hour later when she heard the distinct sound of metal on stone stairs that she realized she might get her wish. There was the sound of keys turning to her room and in came a massive giant of man in white pristine armor.

"Lady Lyanna," the giant of a man rumbled deeply as he dipped his head a bit. In his hand were a plate of food.

"Who are you Ser Knight?" Lyanna asked trying to remember which of the Kingsguard were this big.

"Gerold Hightower, my Lady," the knight reply as he placed the food on the table near her. "Eat."

Lyanna however was alarmed, this was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, why was he here and not with the king? She asked him as much and found his face stoic.

"You need not concern yourself with what is going on outside," Ser Gerold said after a few seconds of contemplation as he made to leave.

"Wait!" Lyanna demanded as she remembered that Ser Gerold was the man that was suppose to release Brandon. "Prince Rhaegar said he sent you a letter to release my brother, tell me, how was he when you last saw him? Do you know if he married Catelyn Tully yet?"

Ser Gerold Hightower jaw clenched a bit before he made eye contact with her. "I am sorry to say my lady, but your brother is dead."

Lyanna was not sure she heard him correctly. Surely she must have misheard him. Her brother, dead? "Lair! Prince Rhaegar promised that he would be set free, he sent the letter! I saw it!"

"Aye, he did," Ser Gerold strong jaw set as he looked at her. "But, King Aerys remanded that order and made your brother and father stand trial."

"Father?!" Lyanna asked, her heart beating in her chest furiously. "What about my father? Tell me nothing happen to my father!"

"Aye... He's dead too," Ser Gerold said firmly. There was no hint of emotion in his voice. The lord commander might as well have been telling her about the weather.

"No... Rhaegar promise... this child... no.. no!" She was dimly aware that she had fallen to her knees, that the Kingsguard had left her and sent in the mute handmaid. That the girl was frantically trying to comfort her.

Yet it didn't matter. Brandon was dead. Her father was dead. Dead! Why was she so cursed by the gods?! Suddenly she found herself in tears, the mute girl hugging her making soothing sound from her throat but none of it matter. Her family, her wolf pack was killed.

How long she cried for she could not say only that when she was done she found herself staring at her belly. Suddenly cold logic gripped her. A child in exchange for Brandon's life. Brandon is dead. She will no longer have to fulfilled Rhaegar bargain.

Standing up, her mask as cold as the winter's ice. She grabbed the butter knife from her food tray. She stared down at her hateful swollen belly, the child of her rapist, ready to end it's life. A life for a life. She could see the mute girl frantic expression and try to stop her, but she was not without skilled and backhanded the girl hard making her cry out in pain.

Glaring at her belly once more, she made to stabbed her stomach when she suddenly felt a movement.

A kick.

As if dose with cold water, Lyanna dropped the knife from her unsteady hand and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Thought it might be of Rhaegar seed, it was still her child. It was her wolf pup. Her family also.

Unable to be angry anymore, she sank to her knees clutching her stomach protectively and cried until she was hoarse.

"Brandon... father..."

+++ Two Months later+++

Lyanna waddle around the tower room, she was even bigger than before if possible. It has been two months since she learned of her father and brother's fate, of their deaths. Two month since she spared the life of her child. Her hateful child. A child force upon her by Rhaegar. She hated him and anything from him.

Still, she could not kill her child in cold blood. Once she give birth, it would be Rhaegar problem not hers.

The only small mercy was that the father of the bastard in her belly have not been heard from since he departed. If she was lucky he his horse trip somewhere and he broke his neck. One could only hoped. During that time, the mute handmaid had been frantic about her condition often ordering her to try and rest.

Lyanna didn't care. From day to day, she glanced down at the three knights at the base of her tower. Willing them to died with her stare, but as if in defiance of her, they continued to remain alive.

It was then she noticed several figure in the distance. The knights below had not yet spotted the riders but she had. A feeling of dread settle in her stomach. It was Rhaegar. Rhaegar was back. However, as the rider got closer, the three kingsguards below became alerted to their presence.

It wasn't until they were almost on top of the tower when she recognize the banner of house Stark. It was however the rider at the front of the group that demanded her attention. Even from this distance her... remaining brother looked large. A greatsword was strapped to his back. She knew it was Ice, their ancestral blade. Which mean that her father and Brandon was really dead...

Grief threaten to take a hold once more whenever she thought of her kin but today, there was also joy as her beloved second older brother have found her.

"NED!" She shouted as loud as possible and saw the rider glance up at her. This wasn't a dream, Eddard really was here!

The rider pulled up short and looked up at the tower as if trying to catch a glimpse of her. Her solemn serious second oldest brother. Always reliable, was here to save her. He was not the dashing hero type like in the story books but he was dependable enough to get the job done. Perhaps, Ned the Hero wasn't so bad after all.

Just before she could shout anything else there was a sharp pain in her stomach as she felt liquid running down her tights. Looking down she noticed she was standing in a growing puddle of blood. Her maid was instantly there to support her before she was too weak in the knees to stand. The last thing she saw was the three kingsguards drawing their swords even as Ned and his six companion closed in.

She clutched her stomach in pain as the maid helped her onto her bed. The baby was trying to kill her! Somewhere in her mind, she imagine it was only fair because she did try to kill it before. Another wave of pain racked her body that made her convulsed on her bed.

It was so painful!

Suddenly she heard the sound of steel clashing with steel outside her tower and despite her pain, she feared for her brother's life. These were three of the best knights in the realm!

"EDDARD!" She cried out in pain as another wave of pain shot through her body, but she wanted to encouraged her brother who was fighting for his life outside.

After that she was dimly aware of what was going on, she remember screaming her brother name a few more time, this time, it was more for her to draw strength upon. Somehow, she ended up clutching blue roses in her hand. Gifts from Ser Oswell in hopes of making her happier during her stay. She do love blue roses.

Lyanna did not know much about birthing and the little that she did know was that she had to push. So she pushed as hard as she could.

It was only when she heard the sound of a baby crying that she stopped. Exhausted beyond belief, with her hair all sweaty and matted. She saw the mute girl moved and did something to the hateful crying babe. Though she was curious how it looked. Rhaegar was so certain it was a girl.

The mute maid return a moment later, the babe wrapped in a bundle and with a smile handed it over to her.

Lyanna sighed and took the babe into her arms and laid eyes upon Rhaegar child.

She never believed in love at first sight, but that was the only way she could have describe her feelings. Love, pure unconditional love as she gazed upon the child that she birthed. There was not a trace of Targaryen feature on the babe, if anything, it had a tuff of black hair and dark eyes much like Ned. She would even say that it face looked like that of Ned. Which would be very unfortunate if it was a girl.

Gently, she uncovered the bundle a bit and gazed at the thing between HIS leg and laughed weakly.

_'Rhaegar you fool!'_

She had a son, her son who helped her spite Rhaegar need for a daughter. Her son who rejected his Targaryen blood and instead embraced the wolf side of her family.

"My lovely little boy..." She murmured tiredly. It was then she noticed that her bed was soaked in her own blood. She wanted to cry out then, she was dying. She could feel it. Just when she wanted to spend all of her time with her child, she was now being pulled away from him.

The door was kicked open making her wearily raised her head and in came her Ned, decked in Northern armor with Ice drawn at the ready.

"Lyanna!" Ned gasped as he saw her. She must have made quite a horrific sight.

"Ned..." Lyanna murmured weakly. She began to cry then, full of regret and sorrow. She should have spent more time loving her child, she wanted more time to love her child. Her wolf pup. But no, Brandon and her Father was standing behind Ned now, their face proud and beaming at both her and him.

"Please, don't die, Lya, I can't lose you too, please don't die," Ned, dear sweet Ned was by her bedside already looking at her. His eyes filled with tears and love.

With as much strength as she could mustered, she handed her son over to Ned. If there was one person that she could depend on to protect him, it would be Ned. "P-promise me ...Ned..."

She wanted to say more but she was so tired, the words would not form. She was grateful when her brother nodded. He knew what she wanted to ask of him. He took her babe then look between him and her, eyes now shedding tears.

Lyanna weakly cried as she felt herself fading, she clutched tightly to the blue roses, to remind her of her home. Her father and Brandon was waiting patiently for her at her bed side, though she could see tears in their eyes also. Perhaps she was just imagining it but it was a nice thought.

"Promise... me..."

As darkness began to close in on her vision. She smiled when she heard Ned reply.

"I promise."

The Beginning.

Author Note:

There are people who will hate this portrayal yet to me this feel truest of them all. Many fancy they exchanged letters and what not or actually wed in winterfell, when according to the book World of Ice and Fire, she was 'spirited away' ten leagues away from Harrenhal. That's roughly twenty five miles. As with this scenario, I made sure that since she was on her way and taken from her men, her men might have went to Tully first, and Brandon might have sped off then before they made their way to winter fell.

G.R.R.M was never good with distance, time and date. I tried to be and make it all geld.

I have two school of thoughts concerning R+L= J. One, she went with him willingly with a married man and did not care until reality slap her in the face with the death of her brother and father. Then love turn into disgust with both herself and Rhaegar but mainly herself. There would be no more loving after that and she'd wait until ned show up.

The second thing we have is that, this is not a fairy tale love story but that the Prince an older man confident in his older power, use his power and position over a younger impressionable girl. Hightower was the foil in this fic since he knew exactly where the prince was, so I figure Rhaegar was in contact with him. We really don't know what happen. But that's what I think.

The main thing that I keep in mind is that GRRM stated that he hate typical fantasy tropes like a princess running away with a stable boy for true love only to be denied. Or the Son avenging the father (Robb) or the hero dying (Ned). Bad guys ultimately losing (Lannister held on to power for most of the series thus far). So while he populate the back story of the world with typical fairy tale love stories, what he show us is a completely different matter.

I mean, what if Jon Snow turn out to be a rape baby? Does that make him any less of an awesome character or would it add more depth? How many time have you heard about the prophesied child trope that would rise up but parents was killed? Also a prince inheriting a kingdom right off the bat, what if he did have royal blood, do kingly stuff, became a hero but is really a bastard and have no claim to the throne? It would be against the grain.

So I wrote that factoring it in while trying to make it as true to what we know of Lyanna personality as possible and Rhaegar. Remember this man ran off with a young girl while he was married. In Daenerys vision, he was quite proud of his achievement with Aegon.

But that's me. Feel free to disagree!

As always C+C appreciated, Reviews welcome.


End file.
